


It's karma, bitch!

by StsFish



Series: Assholes in love翻译 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Falling In Love, Insecurity, Language, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Slash, They kinda have a heart, Tony Does What He Wants, Tony-centric, Unhealthy Relationships, assholes in love, darkish
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StsFish/pseuds/StsFish
Summary: 洛基是个混蛋。他随心所欲，从不说真话，为了乐趣而在城市中制造恐慌。他残忍，基本无情，另外，他也不需要宽恕。但这一切都没问题，因为斯塔克也是个混蛋。





	It's karma, bitch!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's karma, bitch!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632363) by [UdSoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UdSoul/pseuds/UdSoul). 



> 翻译：130  
> 校对：似梦

斯塔克很生气。他痛恨那个造访此地的瘦高个儿，他像对待污垢一样对待他的同胞，尽管他自己也没有好到哪儿去：毕竟，人们都是白痴，但这是他的世界。他认为在这一点上他的态度非常明确。但是不，这混蛋就是要彻头彻尾地发一场疯，并且还不肯去别地发疯。因此，他用核弹把他的军队送去了永无岛*，然后把那个混蛋送回了All-daddy**身边，期待能有一段时间的和平和安静。显然，他要求的太多了。  
*：彼得潘梗  
**：奥丁  
  
一等金发女郎*敲击鞋子将西方女巫带回奥兹国**，复仇者们就互相挥手告别，承诺在需要集结时会出现。这些漂亮话很好地的掩饰了加粗的一句“cnm”。  
  
*：Goldilocks与三只小熊。  
**：绿野仙踪女主梗  
  
斯塔克很高兴最后变成这样。他不擅长应付团队，尤其是这样一个以英雄导向的队伍。这就是为什么当事情急转直下时，他独自出马解决。  
  
斯塔克大开嘲讽，猛踩痛脚，直到坏蛋断然大喝，犯下一个错误。这成了他的又一个噩梦，毁坏了一堆盔甲，并且留下了一些小的伤口。然而，佩珀紧紧地抱着他，她眼中深情的微光让这一切都值了。  
  
九头蛇露出了它丑陋的头颅，托尼被迫听从他的生存本能。尽管佩珀没法接受这一切，但她仍然留下了。  
  
复仇者们回归了。弗瑞认为永久集结是个好主意，因为他们显然被诅咒了。斯塔克并不觉得这是件好事，而且最糟糕的部分是他甚至不能怪在西方女巫身上，因为他已被宣告死亡。不过，托尼私下里有所怀疑，因为，金发女郎对此十分暴躁。  
  
他相信洛基即使在坟墓里也能搅乱所有事情。  
  
权杖是件令人厌恶的造物。托尼对它了解的越多，越不相信洛基是入侵的真正幕后黑手。他没有天真到以为洛基是被控制了或者别的什么，也许在看到看到傀儡师的手段后被说服了，但是没有更多线索……谁知道。这想法转瞬即逝，夹在奥创和佩珀离去之间，洛基的问题是他脑子里最后考虑的事情。  
  
一年多后，那时内战爆发，复仇者们分崩离析，那个神明成为了他关注的中心。。  
多么讽刺——洛基带来了让复仇者们重聚的动力。  
  
那个混蛋某天出现了——着咧嘴大笑，满含讽刺，带着不可否认的性吸引力——他炸毁了一个神盾基地，带走了一些分级为R的危险品。议会搬了石头砸自己的脚，弗瑞只用了不到一个小时就使他们相信复仇者们在他们乐意的时候应当是自由的。  
  
从那之后他们马不停蹄追踪逮捕洛基，他的计划和诡计给斯塔克留下了深刻的印象。  
  
最开始，他为孩子气的滑稽动作激怒——真的，诸君，巨大的，疯狂的，僵尸兔子？就好像是洛基看过了那部破恐怖电影，然后用垃圾和咯咯笑重建了它们。但是，在这过时的包装底下，他意识到这是一种消遣干扰。咄！不过，他没有和其他复仇者分享这个消息。现在他们已经不再合作无间了——如今只剩下了尴尬。他们保持了几个月的文明礼貌，然后潘多拉之盒开了条缝。说实话，他很惊讶他们能坚持这么久。  
  
他，理所当然地，成为招致不合的金苹果*和替罪羊——二合一套餐  
。  
*三女神为了金苹果而生龃龉。  
  
他们的争吵是愚蠢的。那种你将在如博里瓦*一样飞速贬值的廉价小说上见到的——同志情啊，荣誉啊，道德准则之类的。呕！这很无聊，不过斯塔克很高兴它导致他来到目下的境地。  
  
*委内瑞拉币，飞速贬值。  
  
至少在这里，他终于可以思考，不会每隔几秒就被打断，仅仅为了讨论一些显而易见的事情。  
  
他们把他扔下的洞穴让他清晰地想起阿富汗的山洞，不过，鉴于自那以后发生了一堆烂事，关于阿富汗他不再觉得那么难受了，他最多只能感受到轻微的不适。  
  
他假设，他已经厌倦了这一切——战争，英雄，还有神明。随着时间流逝，守护的理由逐渐褪色，直到他几乎不能理解自己究竟为什么做这些事情。世界对他的牺牲毫无感激之情。他认为是朋友的人背叛了他， 他爱的人——离开了。他的生活从任何角度来说都可以被判定为是一团巨大的烂糟，然而他仍然坚持简单的概念，例如人性之类的。他试着做好事——但这到底是为了什么？这个问题持续困扰着他。  
  
“斯塔克，你在这里做什么？”  
  
托尼跳起来，大声咒骂，到处扫视着周围试图找出那个窃笑的混蛋。他盯着那个令人憎恶的笑容翻了个白眼，强迫自己的心跳平静下来。  
  
“你又在这儿干什么？”他嘶嘶地说，沮丧地发现尽管以前被这种方式骗耍了很多次，但他依然不习惯神的突然出现。洛基除了一个诡秘的微笑什么也没有给他，意味着要么托尼回答，要么他就消失。  
“我在等着被人拯救，像个落难的贵族小姐。”斯塔克屈服了，在所有人中是洛基找到了他，他因此感到不道德的快乐。  
  
如果照实来说，托尼几乎要喜欢上这个怪胎。他英俊，聪明，在他对魅力的定义里排名第一。他会第一个承认他们的开始非常糟糕，而且他们的关系远非完美，但是他从没觉得他让自己烦心。洛基是多年来最接近真正伴侣关系的一个人，而且像是为了证明了托尼不是在妄想一般，神皱起眉，看上去十分困惑。  
  
“你在玩什么游戏，小猫？”  
  
托尼咬紧牙关，强迫自己不要骂出声。他承认他这么说十分双标，但是他讨厌这个外号。没错，他用过更糟糕的外号叫称呼这个混蛋，但这个可是有辱人格的。  
  
“我没在玩游戏。我在证明一个观点，公主殿下。”  
  
“什么观点？”洛基仍然感到困惑，他的表情看上去很可爱。这几乎要让托尼笑起来——几乎。  
  
“你为什么在乎？”他厉声说道，开始变得沮丧。他真的不想和洛基讨论这个问题。冰雪女王*将会嘲笑他，说他愚蠢又多愁善感。  
  
*：安徒生童话梗  
  
“因为你所经历的任何愚蠢的危机都能增加我的乐趣。”洛基优雅地解释着，托尼迫切地想把他踹回奥兹国。算洛基走运，他没有能让他这么做的盔甲。  
  
“请你告诉我我的缺席是如何干扰了你的马戏表演？”  
  
听到这句话时洛基眯起了眼睛，托尼自鸣得意地笑了。但是，那双下流的眼睛里闪着邪恶的火花，斯塔克迅速变成了扑克脸。洛基向前走了几步侵入托尼的私人空间。神站的那么近，托尼被迫扬起头回看他眼中的傲慢。这很不舒服，但另一个唯一的选择是洛基后退一步，而这永远不会发生。  
  
那只曾经像碾碎蛋壳一般碾碎机器人头骨的苍白精致的手，小心翼翼的抚弄着他右侧的脸颊，而这个姿势比其它所有任何威胁更能惊吓到他。  
  
“我想念你的存在，小猫，”神用低沉的喉音说，让托尼脑子里红灯闪烁、警铃大作，“没有你一切都不一样。”  
  
“那你过得也太糟了。”托尼尖锐地说道，自豪于他没有颤抖的声音。作为他愚勇的奖励，洛基露出一个嗜血的笑容，而他竭力不让几乎满溢的放松显露出来。谋杀犯、邪恶的混蛋他任何时候都能坦然面对，但柔情的洛基——也许永远不能。  
  
“你从未想念过我么？”神明问道，尽管表情扭曲，托尼仍然从中听出了伤痛，和深厚的掩饰过得不情愿的依恋。他怎么可能好，这简直是在折磨他的大脑。斯塔克希望洛基很快就会放弃表演，否则他会冒着尴尬的风险相信这个骗子。  
  
“被你发现了，”托尼沮丧地承认，“我努力试着掩饰这点，但现在看起来没什么用。所以是这样的——我非常想你，洛基。”  
  
在一刹那中斯塔克看到了那双神秘眼睛里的慌张，他爆发出的笑声破坏了自己的闹剧。洛基的表情阴沉下来，他粗暴地推开托尼。斯塔克挣扎着一屁股摔到地上，笑到喘不上气儿。神翻了个白眼，在“噗噗”声中，愤怒地消失了。  
  
<<**>>  
  
下一次洛基完全实体化的时候斯塔克正在考虑自己逃出去。这一切都变得十分荒谬。已经过去了两周，仍然没有人来这里救他。他开始认为他们故意让他在这里腐烂，好给他一个教训或者之类的狗屁。  
  
“你还要消沉多久，斯塔克？”洛基命令道，伴随着一个烦人的海报手势。  
在他的身体背叛他并破坏他的虚张声势之前，托尼毫无波动地瞥了他一眼，然后背过身去。他没有预料到洛基会用力抓住他的下巴。洛基用足够的力量转过他的头，他的脖子不情不愿地发出咔嘣一声。托尼确信洛基手指下的皮肤会留下淤青。  
  
诡术师的神情充满了恶意，他的唇在一个厌恶的咆哮中卷曲，托尼惊讶地发现接下来的话不是怒吼，取而代之的是刺骨的冰冷。  
  
“我让你厌倦了么？”  
  
斯塔克朝着他眨眼，开始在脑中回忆他与老冰棍*进行过的所有对话，以维持一种礼貌的冷漠假象，而不是像一个疯子一样咧嘴大笑。  
  
*：美队  
  
托尼最近开始怀疑。神似乎下线了。不是什么明显的事，但这种微妙的变化让世界上的一切都显得不同。  
  
在最开始，斯塔克是偏执的。他坚信洛基想到了一些狡猾的计划，并将托尼当作棋子使用，但他们在战斗之外沟通的时间越长，这一切就变得越清晰——那些恶作剧对洛基来说没用。与他的力量相比，它们是微不足道的。他只是在自娱自乐，没别的了。但这并不意味着没有任何邪恶计划正在运行，可能有数千个。只是那些闹剧是它们的一部分，这让托尼更谨慎，因为他到底想做什么呢？直到最近，斯塔克脑中才出现了一个简单的答案，例如陪伴。  
  
随着时间的推移，洛基的拜访变得更长更频繁。无论他在什么地方，神几乎每天晚上都和托尼一起度过，斯塔克的伤势不再那么严重，不会比瘀伤更严重。  
  
但是，直到他通过允许暴徒绑架自己即兴安排了一场自我放逐，斯塔克才恍然大悟。没有人来威胁或伤害他。然而，三餐依然每天被送来，他感觉自己比在监狱舒服得多——没有噩梦、惊恐发作或酸痛的肌肉。细想起来，他记不起自己最后一次喝到昏迷或悲惨地颤抖着醒来是什么时候了。他的王国里一切都很好，他倾向于把这一切归咎于女巫。  
  
“斯塔克！”神咆哮，有点惊到了他，托尼眨了眨眼作为回应。洛基现在正在愚蠢地专注地瞪着他，鼻翼翕动，斯塔克笑了起来，笑声紧张，但是神沉浸于自己的思绪中，无法更深入地解读笑声。他把他摔到墙上，然后消失了。  
  
<<**>>  
  
快满第三周的时候斯塔克受够了。去他妈的团队——一群烂人！他真的很幸运，玛琳菲森*认为他在某种程度上具有魅力，或者他觉得让他脾气暴躁的后果可能非常不愉快。但是，就目前而言，他面临的唯一危险就是被无聊逼疯。洛基在生闷气，不肯和他说话，尽管他在附近徘徊，就像一个被愤怒的凡人惹毛的恶灵。  
  
*：沉睡魔咒女主角 好像是睡美人反派  
  
但是，来自另一个世界的跟踪狂似乎也到了他的极限。真的，斯塔克应当习惯了他的恶作剧，但当洛基前来自我剖白，近乎崩溃地宣告：我厌倦了你时，托尼认为自己像是死了一样——但是不，事情并非如此。洛基简单地解散了围绕他建造的建筑物，并将他留在那里——在森林中央，晚上——他有没有说过还是冬天呢？  
  
<<**>>  
  
几周以后斯塔克才顿悟过来。这是超现实的，但没有任何其他解释——洛基受伤了。托尼又是如何发现这一切的呢？这个嘛，他也讨厌被忽视。  
  
在他回到文明社会之后，他期待在晚餐之夜堵住魔法师，但不幸的是，洛基并没有来。在病态生物的荒谬的暴乱中，他也彻底地忽视了他，斯塔克已经准备好承认他有点想念他。  
  
他试图在这方面表现得成熟一点。又不是说他们是朋友之类的。然而，一举一动背后跃动的可能性深深吸引了他，于是，他决定再一次抛弃常识，行动起来。  
  
斯塔克本质上是一位科学家，因此，当理论诞生时，他的第一本能就是测试它。然而，洛基是一个未知的因素，他的反应非常难以预测，托尼承认这个实验可能会随着他的死亡而结束，但他认为值得冒这个险。  
  
  
当他的盔甲失效，而他正在下坠将死时，他认为可能是这次他错了，在那瞬间淹没他的悲伤比碰撞时的痛苦更糟糕。  
  
<<**>>  
  
他逐渐清醒过来。全身无一处不痛，但他几乎没注意到，他的感觉被更愉快的温暖占领。他满足地呻吟着，睁开眼睛。眼前的景象让他失去了说话的能力。  
  
洛基站在他身边，他们所处的房间让他有点儿想起一艘外星飞船。绿色的能量波在他周围舞动着，有片刻他被那嗡鸣和能量的波动催眠。  
  
“你想要什么，斯塔克？”神问，没有看着他，而是专注于托尼所处的能量茧。  
  
“交谈。”托尼声音嘶哑地说道，听上去虚弱无比，他暗自畏缩。   
  
“我在听。”洛基回应，托尼哼了一声，当他的胸部因此剧烈疼痛时，他立刻后悔了。  
  
“我有点后悔无视你，”斯塔克说，试图不在洛基能烧穿他的冰冷目光下退缩，“是真的！”托尼辩护，“我不是有意的。我以为你不会在乎。”  
  
“我确实不，”洛基迅速回答，然后突然停下来，将注意力放回能量上。  
  
托尼皱起眉头，感觉有些事情出了问题，但他不知道具体是什么。去他妈的神秘混蛋和他的游戏！好，如果他不在乎——去他的！但是，他说他过去不在乎——不是他现在不在乎。哦，哦……我发现了！  
艾丽卡*！  
  
*：Evrica！：又作Eureka！希腊语。阿基米德洗澡时发现可用水测算物体体积，于是大叫着Eureka跳了起来。  
  
“比方说，洛基，你会非常反对度假么？”  
  
托尼认为，离开这个城市并花一些时间与世隔绝大有益处，如果神会愿意和他一起离开，那会更好。他们终于可以在不受现实打断的情况下谈论科学，以及他们周围发生的任何破事。他们可能只需要几天。  
  
洛基不带感情地瞪着他，斯塔克翻了个白眼，有点生气。  
  
“很好。无视我吧。看看我会不会在乎！”  
  
洛基脸上露出精明的笑容，据此，托尼猜测自己不知怎的踩中了陷阱。  
  
“但是你会么？”神甜甜地问他，让他倒吸一口冷气。该死！但是，他自己先提出了这件事，他不该这么笨的！  
  
“我把自己砸在路上以引起你的注意。你觉得我会么？”斯塔克不老实地反驳道，感到不太舒服。  
  
“这不是一个回答。”神嘲笑他，笑得露出了所有牙齿，托尼突然想要对他竖中指，但是他的身体不合作，于是他决定：  
  
“这是你能得到最好的！”  
  
“呣。你脑袋里都在想什么，小猫？”气人的混蛋问道，而托尼认为，也许这是个非常糟糕的主意。


End file.
